


A Real Superhero

by joyful_soul_collector



Series: Just So Hungry [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High metabolism, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Mentioned Flash Thompson, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Starvation, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, enhanced metabolism, hunger, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyful_soul_collector/pseuds/joyful_soul_collector
Summary: Flash makes Peter's life a bit more difficult





	A Real Superhero

After a couple classes it was finally time for lunch. But as I made my way down to the cafeteria, my Spidey Sense pinged, and I was suddenly jerked back by the handle of my backpack.  _ You have got to be kidding me. _

“What’s up Penis Parker?” Flash’s voice said way too loudly in my ear.

“Just trying to get to lunch, Flash,” I said dully. I thought maybe he’d let me go this one time. He seems to attack me randomly, there’s no pattern to when he feels like beating me up, so there’s no way I can avoid it. This is bullshit. 

Flash whipped me around to face him, and then pushed me so my backpack slammed into lockers. My books dug painfully into my back as he leaned his arms on my chest.

“Give me your money, Penis.”

“I don’t have any,” I lied. But Flash twisted me around again and shoved my face into the locker, searching my pockets and eventually finding the money I’d put in there this morning. I usually shove it deep in my backpack, right next to my mask, so he can’t find it, but I forgot to do it this morning.  _ Man I’m forgetting a lot of things today _ .

He pulled back and said “Thanks Penis Parker, you’re a real superhero.”

I sighed miserably, and my stomach rumbled pitifully as a wave of hunger overtook me. Now I didn’t have anything for dinner, breakfast,  _ or _ lunch. I put my hand over my middle, rubbing my continually moaning belly. 

I started to walk towards the cafeteria, but the sudden smell of food that hit me made my head rush. My vision went black and I stumbled into the lockers, and piece of metal caught on my jacket. When I was able to see clearly again, there was a large rip in the sleeve of my coat. 

“Are you kidding me?” I don’t have another jacket at home, this was supposed to last me just a bit longer. I’m not sure we have enough money to buy me a new one. 

And not only was my jacket ripped, but I had just blacked out. That wasn’t normal. Was it? My mind was all muddled and foggy.  _ I shouldn’t be blacking out, _ I thought. _ But, maybe with my metabolism… Oh, my blood sugar must be hella low! That’s probably why I almost passed out. Fuck, what do I do? _

Well I had to eat of course. But Flash took all my money. And I was  _ not _ taking anything from MJ or Ned. Yes it’s a pride thing, yes I know it’s stupid, and no, I don’t care.

It took me a few more minutes to calm down. I decided to wait until Happy picked me up from school. Da--I mean Mr. Stark said he wanted to make an update to my suit, and I always eat when I go to Stark Tower.  _ I’ll be fine until then _ . But the rumble that sounded from my mid-section made me a little worried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short, but the next is going to be a lot longer. Hope you all like this!


End file.
